deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 4-2: Girl Hunting
Starts: Immediately after Case 4-1: Another Source. Case 4-2: Girl Hunting is a case in Dead Rising that involves Frank confronting Isabela Keyes who is found leaving the supermarket. The pair get into a battle in which Frank ultimately defeats Isabela and is able to talk to her. Overview Introduction with Isabela Battling Isabela }} Bring food to this battle. As soon as the fight starts, Isabela guns the engine of her motorcycle and drives straight at Frank. That motorcycle can do significant damage. Frank can either dodge, or a well-placed shot will cause her to swerve. Frank can alternatively run directly to his right and jump on the boxes – not up the scaffold, but the wall leading up to the supermarket – and Isabela cannot hit Frank and Frank can shoot at her. If Frank needs to recover some health, climb up onto the scaffolding to get out of the way before eating anything. Don't try to go into Seon's Food & Stuff, as Isabela will escape and the mission will fail. The small chainsaw will defeat Isabela quickly. Frank can hit her from the front with the small chainsaw but he will only get one swing before she runs him over. The best way to engage Isabela in melee combat is go into a corner and hopefully she will get stuck long enough for a few hits. Frank can also use the juice quickstep to out maneuver her. }} Isabela Defeated Frank: Would you listen to me!? I'm not here to hurt you! I just wanna talk. Now, whaddya know about all this anyway? Isabela: Are you... a reporter? :Frank nods Isabela: Let go. I will not run, so let go. You're hurting me. :Frank gets off of Isabela Isabela: How much do you already know? Have you called for help? Frank: Hold your horses babe, I'm the one asking the questions here. What is Santa Cabeza? And how is it connected to all this? Isabela: The zombies were created by you, not us. That's what Carlito wants you all to know. Frank: Who? Isabela: If you want to interview someone, talk to Carlito. He has all the answers. Frank: You're talkin' about that guy that took potshots at us with a sniper rifle, aren't you? Take me to him. Isabela: No! Not now. he is injured. And in no mood to talk to anyone. I'll bring him to you once he is recovered. I can persuade him. I'm his little sister, after all. Frank: Why should I trust you to bring him to me? Isabela: The zombies are a message from Carlito. He wanted people to know. Frank: Fine. Go. When will you be back? Isabela: Tonight at midnight. Wait for us in the store next to the camera shop in the North Plaza. :Isabela starts to walk away then turns back around Isabela: I'm Isabela, by the way. And I promise, I'll come back. :Isabela walks away as Frank nods }} Dr. Barnaby's Revelation After Isabela's defeat, Frank can travel back to the Security Room for an optional cutscene with Dr. Russell Barnaby Frank: So you're telling me, what? Frank: That somebody spread a bunch of zombie drugs around Willamette? For what? What would making the dead come to life accomplish? Dr. Barnaby: They're terrorist. Don't try to explain their actions with logic! I analyzed the drug in question and I've reported my findings to the government. That must be what set them off. Dr. Barnaby:They...They didn't want to be... exposed. I've... I've told you everything I know! Now get me out of here! Call for help and kill those creeps! :Dr. Barnaby enters the storage room while coughing }} Trivia *Run out of the North Plaza or enter any of the stores such as Seon's Food & Stuff, Huntin' Shack, or Crislip's Home Saloon. All of the cases will fail as an extra cutscene will play where Isabela drives off. This cutscene will play if Frank doesn't defeat her before time runs out. This will force you to end your game.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Gallery Dead_rising_case_4-2_girl_hunting_(2).png |Otis's call: "Frank...I spotted that girl you were talking about on the monitor here." Dead_rising_IGN_case_4-2_girl_hunting.jpg References Category:Dead Rising Cases